Love across time
by Testified-Inuyasha
Summary: its not great but check it uot


"Inuyasha: The Love Across Time"  
Chapter 1: Announcement of Love  
  
It was ealy morning on a saturday afternoon. Kagome was at her house getting ready to go through the well to see Inuyasha and the rest of the ones who had been traveling with her over the time. Over this time Kagome had fallen in love with the one name Inuyasha. He was a half demon and she knew this. She hadn't cared at all what he was. She was in love. She had gotten everything into her bookbag and jumped down the well on her way to see him.  
  
She arrived at the other end of the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha had been there waiting for her. The others, sand, miroku and shippo, were nowhere to be seen at the moment. She wasnt ready to tell him yet so she asked where the others were. Inuyasha replied, they at at Keade's Village waiting for us. She had grabbed his hand and pulled him up and began walking towards the village.  
  
On the way to the village she remembered the locket she gave Inuyasha with both there pictures in. A tear rolled from her eye as she stopped in the middle of the forest. The town was still not in sight. Inuyasha had then asked her why she stopped. She replied saying, I... Just forget I stopped.  
  
She then began walking again and Inuyasha stepped in front her making her stop. She stared into his eyes and blushed with rose red cheeks. Inuyasha wraped his arms slowly around her and pulled her closer to him. At the moment they were close together hugging Kagome had announced, I love you Inuyasha. Much to his surprise he blushed and hugged her tighter.  
  
While he was blushing the smell of Kikyo had come across his nose. He looked the right of them and Kikyo was watching them hug. Kikyo had appraoched them slowly and Inuyasha let go of Kagome. Kikyo asked, Do you trul love her back Inuyasha? Inuyasha was shocked and was speechless. Kagome looked to Kikyo and stared at her. As she stared Kagome began to speek, Inuyasha is in love with me but, he is also in love with you at the same time. Obviously you are dead and are only made of clay and souls.  
  
Inuyasha had said that he agreed and Kikyo nodded as she turned and began walking away.As Kikyo arrived at the line of trees from the open area she turned and shot an arrow towards Inuyasha's chest. As the arrow approached Sango threw her huge boomerang in front of the arrows path. At this time Inuyasha pulled kagome into his arms and lifted her and jumped away from everyone.  
  
After getting away from Kikyo and the others Inuyasha sat Kagome back to the ground on her feet. He then told Kagome, I love you but you are from another time. Doesnt that matter to you? Are you not even the least bit scared of me? Kagome looking to Inuyasha with a love struck stare replied, I am scared of you a bit but Im in love with you. I've felt this way for a while Inuyasha. Inuyasha was not sure what to say. Inuyasha's head was filled with frustration. He had been in love with Kagome but hadn't known what to do about Kikyo. Surely she would try to kill him.  
  
This was the only worry Inuyasha had. Inuyasha's eyes raised from looking to the ground and he grabbed one of Kagomes hands. He then said staring into her eyes, I love you Kagome. I want to be with you forever, but if I become full demon I may not have emotions for humans anymore. Wellyou could become full human, Kagome replied with a smile now blushing even darker.  
  
Kagome then grabbed his wrists and pulled him to Keade's village not wanting to discuss it anymore. She had told Inuyasha they were going to rest for the day at Keade's Village. Inuyasha agreed with her and they made there way to Keade's Hut. Kagome set up her blanket and set the food out. They had began eating and said nothing of it to Miroku and Sango. After they were done eating Kagome went into Keade's Hut to rest. Inuyasha waited till everyone was out in the village and he enetered the hut with Kagome resting.  
  
He stared at her body laying motionless. He leaned over her head and brought his lips to hers and kissed her. Her eyes opened from feel of his lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him back. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide for a second surprised and then closed them again continuing the kiss. After the emotional kiss was over he looked at he and began speaking, Kagome I love you and you obviously know that now. If it werent for you I dont know if I'd even still be alive. Kagome smiled and her eyes went shut while smiling. HEr lips moved as she told Inuyasha that she loved him also.   
  
Inuyasha layed beside her and put an arm over her and began to sleep. His eyes drifted shut as he watched Kagome sleeping already. He let out a smile and closed his eyes to sleep.Sango and Miroku had come back from the village and walked in the hut. They saw Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping so they let them rest. They walked outside the hut and lit a small fire as the sun was drifting down. Sango and Miroku had started talking.  
  
Shippo had been laying on the opposite side of the fire of Miroku and Sango. Miroku asked Sango If she had any feelings for him.. Sango replied, Of course I do. I love you Miroku but, you act so perverted. If you were less perverted maybe I would kiss you. Miroku was surprised that a girl had feelings for him other than a little girl. His mouth opened and words came from them, Sango I know I'm perverted but is this perverted? Miroku leaned over and hugged Sango. He hadn't rubbed her butt which was abnormal for Miroku. Sango blushed a bit and Shippo looked at them weird. Shippo said, What are you doing Miroku? Miroku rplied nicely, I'm in love with Sango. Being in love is wonderfull Shippo. One day you may be in love. And maybe I will be there to see it.  
  
Sango smiled at the way Miroku was being and gave him a short kiss and layed down to sleep by the fire. Miroku watched her lay then looked over to see Shippo had also fallin asleep on him. It was sudden of Shippo to just fall asleep but he had a long day. Miroku then looked back to Sango as he layed down beside her and kissed her back lightly and wrapped his arms around her. They hadd all been sleeping. Sango and Miroku on one side of the fire sleeping with each other, and Shippo on the other side comfortably warm. Inuyasha and Kagome were still sleeping inside Keade's hut. Keade was the only one awake. She smiled seeing everyone asleep and said to herself, It's good to see there emotions for each other have finally arose from underneath the skin. Keade had made her bed and layed to sleep herself. The moon was rising high into the sky and the wind was not blowing. It was a perfect night.  
  
End Chapter One 


End file.
